coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1513 (16th July 1975)
Plot Len is annoyed with Eddie's snoring through the night and the speed with which he makes breakfast. Jerry wakes up on the floor of the yard office after an uncomfortable night. A cheerful Alf slaps on the aftershave. Deirdre decides to show Ray how he has committed all of the seven deadly sins in his life. Rita persuades Blanche to go to the pictures with her that night. Jerry admits to Bet where he spent the night. Minnie tells Ena to stop interfering in her life. Bet tells Jerry that Len is bound to want him back. Donna Parker catches up with Alf at work and checks that he wasn't insulted by her behaviour last night. She frets about the effect of her letter. When Jerry finds Eddie installed at No.9, he doesn't tell Len he's homeless. At the yard, they bicker over the amount of work that's outstanding. At Deirdre's prompting, she and Ray decide to take a break in their honeymoon to help out. Donna calls on Alf, upset that the lady has got the letter and her boyfriend is furious with her. She's grateful for his support and they talk about their mutual loneliness. Alf is flattered by her attention. Rita cancels her cinema trip with Blanche as she has to sing at the British Legion. Bet tells Len about Jerry's state. He's upset to hear about it. Minnie tells Ena that if she's too old to look after Eddie, she's too old to look after her. Len and Eddie "persuade" Jerry to join them at No.9 to help share the bills. He sees through their story and thanks Bet for her help. Eddie and Len make fun of Alf's aftershave. Deirdre points out to Ray that he's committed all the sins in just one day. Blanche tells them that as they're back at work she'll be moving back in the morning. At the end of the day, Donna calls on Alf. Her boyfriend's thrown her out of the flat he bought her. Alf takes her in. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes Guest cast *Donna Parker - Rachel Davies Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Fairclough, Langton and Booth - Yard and office *Alf Roberts's house - Living room and hallway *GPO Sorting Office - Car park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre checks up on Ray, and the seven deadly sins… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,150,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (Waiting to be served): "Correct me if I'm wrong, Bet Lynch, but is there a notice outside saying this place is licenced to sell intoxicating liquor?" Bet Lynch: "That is right, Mrs Sharples." Ena Sharples: "Well how about gettin' on with it instead of standing there gassing?" Bet Lynch (Smiles, nods and mutters under her breath): "Shut it, Sharples, or I'll dock you one..." --- Ray Langton: "Just you think of it as gaining a son, Mrs H." Blanche Hunt: "And just you think of it as gaining a mother-in-law, Mr L." Category:1975 episodes